A table poker game is to allow players to bet on different game results on a betting table. According to the probability of appearance of the game results on the betting table, different game results have different odds. If the game result matches a player's bet, the player gets the payment according to the odds and player's wager.
Most common table poker games, such as baccarat, have established odds according to different game results. For instance, in the game of baccarat, the probability of appearance of banker pair or player pair is 7.47%. If the odds is established at 1 to 11, return rate for the player is merely 89.6%.
As the conventional table poker games generally have a lower return rate for the players, the players would easily feel unfair about the game results after playing for a period of time and lose interest. Thus the attraction of those games to the players decreases, and the utilization of the poker tables also drops gradually to result in lower return of investment.